ronny_ditchekfandomcom-20200213-history
The Purge
The Purge is an American Horror thriller action film written and directed at James Demonaco. This film is produced by Jason Blum who did Paranormal Activity, Insidious, and Sinister and Michael Bay who produced films as Friday the 13th (2009), The Texas chainsaw massacre (2003), A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010), and the transformers franchise. This film stars Ethan Hawke, Lena Headey, Adelaide Kane, Max Burkholder, Edwin Hodge and Rhys Wakefield. This film was released worldwide on June 7th 2013 and this film was used for Halloween horror nights for Universal Studios Florida in 2013. Overview This film takes place in 2022, where crime is at all-time low, unemployment is at 1%, and their is one night during every year called "The Purge" in where all crime including (murder, rape, and grand theft) is legal. Police, fire and hospitality services will be suspended for 12 hours from 7pm-7am. Their is 2 rules that goverment officials of "Ranking 10" will not be harmed and weapons of "class 4" is used in the purge. The purge is founded by the new founding fathers of America. Plot James Sandin is a security system seller who is successful and he's driving home hours before the purge begins. He lives with his wife, Mary, and his 2 kids, Zoey and Charlie. Charlie has a move around camera named "Timmy", Zoey has a boyfriend named Henry who James hates. They have dinner and Zoey is miserable, at 6:55, they realize that they have to lock down with their security cameras and metal walls. They lock down and a emergency broadcast system appears on the tv explaining the rules of the purge. The purge sirens appear and the purge begins. Zoey goes into her room and everyone else is relaxing. Charlie is moving Timmy, Mary is exercising and James is doing work. Henry comes into Zoey's window and they make love, meanwhile Charlie sees out of Timmy that a man is outside pleasing for help. He goes to the system and unlocks it, letting him in and before he does that, Henry explains that he's going to talk to her father about the conflict and clear it. Henry calls James and he pulls out his gun and he tries to shoot him, but fails and James shoots him. Zoey takes Henry to her room to watch him die. James explains to Charlie that they don't know who's after the stranger, after Mary goes to Zoey's room to check her and seeing that she is unharmed. A group of purgers appear with weapons and the "Polite Leader" speaks to the camera explaining the plan which Charlie, Mary and James sees. The polite leader said that they have to find the stranger and give it to them alive because they purge every year and he is their target. The trio tries to find the stranger, then James sees the stranger almost about to shoot Zoey. He jumps on the stranger and ties him up and Mary helps him. The hour past and the leader announces their time is up. They break into the house and they are hunting the family. James sees 2 purgers in the gaming room and kills them both. Then the polite leader kills him with a knife, telling him that this was a unforgetable purge. The rest of the family meanwhile hides and kills the purgers. The neighbors, The Ferrins and The Halversons and Mr Cali come to help. The purgers are killed, but the leader is still alive. Charlie and the parents sees the leader about to kill them, but Zoey shoots him and she saves everyone. The neighbors come by before and kills some of the purgers. Mary thanks them, but they came by to kill them while James is dead. They tie them up and they say the blessing before they purge, however Timmy sees the plan and the stranger controlled Timmy and he killed Mr Cali. He spares the neighbors because Mary wanted peace for the rest of the night. 2 minutes is away before the end of the purge, but Grace Ferrin tries to get Mary's gun, but fails and she breaks Grace's nose. The sirens are on meaning the purge is over and the neighbors and the stranger leaves. Zoey, Mary and Charlie watch as emergency services take the dead into the hospital. During the credits, the news is heard that this was a unforgetable purge, due to the amount of murders. Stock markets are opening high and the purge will be held at 2023.